


And the Talking Leads to Touching, And the Touching Leads to Sex

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear I just threw it on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Talking Leads to Touching, And the Touching Leads to Sex

**Author's Note:**

> A little sumthin sumthin for Monday morning. You guys asked and I did my best to answer. Its smut…I had to get off the **TEEN** train and I didn’t want to write anymore Season 5 angst. The title is from the Rilo Kiley song, _Portion for Foxes_. 

The sun had yet to rise in the nation’s capital as Aaron Hotchner looked at himself in the mirror. He sprayed some foam into his hands, rubbed them together and then over his chin. Turning on the water, Hotch rinsed his razor and started shaving. The lights were too bright, he found himself squinting against their glare. Squinting and shaving didn’t really go well together. 

 

Something else that didn’t go well with shaving…her touch. He heard the door open just enough for her to squeeze in though he never took his eyes off the mirror. Her body moved behind his and Hotch could feel the cool cotton of her shirt on his naked back. Arms snaked around his waist before hands moved up to caress his stomach and his chest. She hummed softly while her lips sprinkled kisses across his shoulder blades.

 

“It’s a little early, baby.” He said, running the razor under the tap and then across his chin. Hotch was focusing even more now on the task at hand; her touch a wonderful distraction.

 

“You're telling me. I don’t even think the crows are up yet, Hotch.”

 

“It’s Monday morning.”

 

“Yeah, and we just got in from a hard case last night.” Emily replied. “I doubt it’s even six a.m.”

 

“You know I'm an early bird.” It felt like a silly excuse but it was all he knew to say.

 

“My father is an early bird. You, I don’t even know…but I think you want to be dragged back to bed.”

 

“How do you figure that?” Hotch shivered when he felt her tongue slid down his spine. He moved the razor away from his throat so he wouldn’t slit it.

 

“I don't know too many men who shave buck naked unless shaving wasn’t really on their mind at all.”

 

“You’ve had lots of men standing in front of your mirror, SSA Prentiss?”

 

“Let’s just call it life experience.” Emily said.

 

Hotch grinned, dimples poking into his cheeks. He finished shaving and wiped the rest of the cream off with a wet cloth. Then he turned and gave Emily Prentiss his full attention. His smile only grew when he saw all she wore was the dress shirt he threw off last night. They got in just after 10; the case of a sexual strangler in Charlotte had worn the whole team out. All Hotch and Prentiss had time to do when they finally got back to her condo was strip and fall into bed. This morning seemed like a different story altogether.

 

“I have to give two thumbs up to your attire.” He whispered, pulling her close and kissing her good morning. Hotch moaned when Emily rubbed her body against his. 

 

“I swear I just threw it on.” She said, giggling.

 

Hotch picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Legs wrapped around him, Emily deepened their passionate kisses. They fell back on the bed; Hotch took hold of the collar of the shirt.

 

“I'm going to take it off now.” He murmured against her lips.

 

Emily started with the first button. Hotch’s hands moved over hers, and they did the second together. Then the third, fourth, and fifth until every piece of her flesh was revealed. He moved his hands along the smooth expanse of porcelain skin, liking the way his touch made her moan. He cupped and caressed her breasts, flicking the ring in her left nipple.

 

“Mmm, Aaron,”

 

Hotch grinned, his mouth taking it hostage. Emily groaned, her back arching while her hand found the back of his head. He was a greedy lover, a licker, sucker, and biter. He wanted to taste every inch…nothing was off limits. Emily had about 30 seconds to slide the shirt down her arms and off before he was on her again. That suited her just fine. Her arms went around his back, stroking as his lips and mouth moved further down. His lips teased the bar in her navel, his tongue splashed across her pelvis.

 

“Tell me you want me, Emily.”

 

She could hardly hear him; he was whispering and actually talking to her thighs. Emily knew what he wanted though; he always wanted it and she was happy to give. Pulling him up and capturing his lips again, she wrapped her legs around him and rolled them on the mattress.

 

“I want you, Aaron Hotchner,” she said, sliding onto his erection. “All of you.”

 

The FBI Unit Chief groaned, gripping the sheets to keep some semblance of control. He didn’t have it though, Emily did, and that felt so good. He loved to watch her ride it, work it, and play. She would speed up, slow down, drape her body over his, and whisper dirty things in his ear as he thrust into her.

 

“Ohhh, Agent Hotchner, mmm, don’t stop. You are so good…so damn good.”

 

“Damn baby,” Hotch quivered. “I think you have me beat.”

 

Emily sat up again, grinning when she felt him deeper inside of her. She took his hand, tickling the tips of his fingers before she moved them between her thighs. Not that Hotch ever needed a map to find all the good spots…he was a profiler after all. The way he made love to her was just as thorough, if not more so, as everything else he endeavored. He was an overachiever who never felt the need to overcompensate. It was a delicate balance and he was the master of it.

 

She whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut as his expert fingers brought her to climax once and then again. Her body fell on his and Hotch rolled them once more so he could come as well. Emily knew he liked being on top and though missionary sex had always been something she could do without, with Hotch it was amazing. Her body was so relaxed, opened to him after two head on collisions. He was strong but not rough as he felt himself getting closer and closer to that delicious detonation.

 

“Oh God, ohhh, oh God, Emily, oh baby, oh baby.”

 

Emily took his face in her hands, kissing him as he fell through the blackness. She loved the way he groaned; knew he was feeling the most pleasurable pain. Hotch’s body stiffened, shivered, and then slacked. His weight dropped on top of her and Emily wrapped her arms around him so he couldn’t move.

 

“The early bird definitely gets the worm.” He said before she kissed him breathless.

 

“More like the Lochness Monster.” She replied.

 

Hotch laughed, pulling out and falling over onto the mattress. He pulled her into his arms, still catching his breath. The woman wore him out in the best way. He sighed as Emily traced figure eights on his stomach.

 

“You need to slow down a little bit, Aaron.”

 

“Tell me about it…my heart rate is still elevated.”

 

“That’s not what I'm talking about and you know it.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

They were quiet again after that, listening to the rain that had begun to fall outside. It was going to be one of those gray, cloudy days. Emily hated that because they never failed to make her feel the same way. She snuggled closer to him. She knew she didn’t have much time; he would be back to Hotch again very soon.

 

“I love you,” she whispered.

 

“I love you too.” He kissed her mouth. “And you're right you know. I don’t know when I'm going to take your advice but you are right.”

 

Emily nodded but didn’t respond. She didn’t necessarily want to be right. She definitely didn’t want to waste the few precious moments they had left as Aaron and Emily. She would get Rossi to lecture Hotch and she would hold on to Aaron. That would probably be the best thing for them all.

 

***

                                                                                                                             

  
 


End file.
